The Other Princess
by Cademy Sadence
Summary: A power-hungry planet has already conquered its galaxy. Now it’s moving on to Earth. But they’re looking for someone… and something.SxU YxM AxT
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Summary: A power-hungry planet has already conquered its galaxy. Now it's moving on to Earth. But they're looking for someone… and something. Takes place 3 years later. Sailor Starlights come back.

--

" Alexis!" a voice screamed out. " Run! Get away while you have the chance!"

" _Where am I supposed to go?!" she screamed back, trying to destroy all of the monsters that kept appearing even as she tried to hold them back as best as she could._

" _A place called Earth! Now go! I can only hold on for a little longer!"_

" _I can't just leave you!" Tears poured down her face._

" _Alexis, go! Save yourself! NOW!" A burst of dark energy shot out and the owner of the voice crumbled to the ground. _

" _NOO!! Mom, please don't leave me by myself! Mom, come back! Don't go!" she screamed at the top of her lungs._

" _Well, well, well. Looks like you're the last one to survive, Princess!" a deep maniacal voice rang out._

" _NOO!!" she sobbed. They had her surrounded and kept edging forward._

" _I do love it when you're like this, Princess. Look around you! You have nothing left!"_

_She knew he was right. Everything she cared about, loved, was gone._

" _Give me what I want now Princess!" the evil voice thundered._

" _Never! Get away from me!" she closed her eyes and a glow came over her body. The light shot straight up into the dark clouds above and in the blink of an eye, she was gone. The voice cackled._

" _You think you can run away from me? You are sadly mistaken Princess. I will find you and I will get what I want. I always do."_

_--_

In a deserted part of a park, a beam shines down and a young woman falls and collapses onto the grass. " Earth," was whispered before everything went black.

--

Sailor Star Fighter walked into the throne room with Healer and Maker right behind her.

" Princess, you said you wished to speak with us," said Fighter as she bowed down in front of her princess.

" Please rise Fighter, Healer, Maker. Yes, there is something that I wished to speak to you about. And I believe you very well what I'm talking about," said Princess Kakyuu.

" Do you mean-" began Maker.

" Yes. Earth. I know all three of you miss it. More accurately, miss three certain people, I presume?" None would look her in the eye.

" People like Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Star Healer looked up and asked, " How did you know, princess?"

" I'm not blind, Healer. I can see your emotions and thoughts clearly through your eyes and face. Which is why.." Kakyuu took a deep breath, " We are going back to Earth for a visit."

The three Starlights gaped at her. Princess Kakyuu giggled.

" We leave soon, so go pack. You are dismissed."

" Thank you princess!"

Just as they closed the door to the throne room, Maker spoke up.

" Why do you think she's letting us visit? I mean, after three years?"

" Probably because she sensed we were all miserable," said Fighter dryly.

" Do you think they'll remember us?" asked Healer.

" I hope. So I guess… we start packing now?" Maker said. The other two nodded and they split up to head for their own rooms. Inside the throne room, Princess Kakyuu had to wonder,

'Did I do the right thing?'

--

Usagi had never felt so alone in her life. She cried on her bed like she did for nearly the past three years. For three years, she had been fighting depression. Usagi hardly ever ate anymore, and had lost a lot of her glow and shine, which worried all of the other Senshi. Her eyes were blank and her hair was dull and limp. It all started a month after Galaxia…

"Mamo-chan, why are you doing this to me? Do you not care about me at all?!" Usagi was in a state of frenzy.

" Usagi, I'm sorry, but this is my dream, and I don't want destiny to be in the way! I'm sorry Usagi, but I want to be free from our destiny! Please understand!" Mamoru begged her.

" Understand? How do you expect me to understand that you're leaving me again and this time for good?! What about Chibiusa?

What about Crystal Tokyo? How do you expect me to understand that you're throwing all of this away?!" Usagi buried her face into her hands and sobbed.

" I'm sorry Usagi. I truly am," that was all he could say.

Usagi shook her head, not wanting to remember any more of the memory. The next day, Mamoru had gone back to America, to fulfill his dream. When she had told Haruka and Makoto about him, they were very prepared to go to America just to beat him up. But of course Usagi wouldn't let them. That was about the time she started to have mood swings and refused to eat. Rei, Minako, Ami, they all had tried but nothing worked. There was only one person that could cheer her up and he was halfway across the universe. Too busy drowning in her own sorrows; Usagi didn't notice the four shooting stars outside her window.

' Seiya, what I would give to see you again.'

Usagi cried harder.

--

Sailor Pluto stood at the Gates of Time. She yawned and stretched her arms and legs. Standing there day after day was so tiring. Not to mention that she was bored out of her mind most of the time.

All of a sudden, a fog came upon Pluto and she immediately became alert to whatever was around her.

" Who goes there?" she called out.

" _Pluto_," whispered an unknown voice. Yet it seemed vaguely familiar to Pluto but she couldn't remember where it came from.

" _Pluto_…" the eerie voice said again. " _Help me… Earth is in danger… you and the others must protect with your lives…_"

" Who are you?" asked Pluto, still wary about trusting someone who didn't bother to come face-to-face to her.

" _I am your friend, Pluto… you know who I am… protect Earth and its inhabitants… protect the other princess that came to your planet_…"

' Other princess?' thought Pluto. She frowned.

" I only have one princess!"

The faint outline of a person was barely visible through the fog as they appeared in front of Pluto.

" _No… the other princess… the only one able to stop the danger ahead… help her… take care of her… please… I beg of you..._"

The voice slowly faded away as did the person.

" Wait!" yelled Sailor Pluto. " Who are you?"

--

A/N: Hey so that was the first chapter...short I know. I'm not good at writing long chapters but I'll try to make the next one longer. So R&R please!

Chris


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Summary: A power-hungry planet has already conquered its galaxy. Now it's moving on to Earth. But they're looking for someone… and something. Takes place 3 years later. Sailor Starlights come back.

Michiru sat next to Haruka in her yellow convertible. She had her eyes closed but a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time washed over her. Michiru opened her eyes.

" Do you feel it?" she asked Haruka softly. Haruka nodded and creased her brow.

" Something big is going to happen," she answered.

" We should tell the others," said Michiru. Just as she was going to call a Senshi meeting, her communicator beeped. When she clicked it open, Setsuna was on the line and she did not look happy.

" Meet me at the temple, and get Usagi there too. I've already called the others and they're on their way. Something's happened," Setsuna ordered Michiru, her mouth drawing into a thin line.

After Michiru finished with Setsuna, she turned to Haruka.

" We're supposed to meet at Rei's with Usagi."

Haruka groaned. Mind you, there was nothing wrong with Usagi, except the fact that she refused to come out of the house or do anything outside anymore. Haruka had already tried many times, and only succeeded once, when she had to promise Usagi not to beat the crap out of _him_.

" What's wrong?" Michiru gave her partner a questioning glance.

" This is all of _his_ fault," muttered Haruka, keeping her eyes firmly on the road. " If it hadn't been for that goddamn assho-"

Michiru coughed and raised her eyebrows. She didn't like to hear swear words, especially when they came out of Haruka's mouth, which was more than often whenever the topic landed on _him_.

Haruka grumbled under her breath. Nobody ever let her have some fun.

--

Usagi woke up feeling drowsy and dizzy; which was no surprise as all she ate yesterday was one bite of pizza. She dragged herself over to her vanity and stared at herself in the huge mirror in front of her.

Dark bags were under her bleary eyes and her skin was a ghostly white. You could clearly count her ribs through her shirt and her shoulder blades stuck out on her back so much, they could probably cut something in half. Her hair was all over the place. Usagi didn't bother putting her hair in the usual two buns anymore.

' What's the point? I don't need to look good for anyone anymore. My life is a mess and I'm so miserable all the time. Absolutely nothing can cheer me up now," Usagi thought to herself bitterly.

She turned way from the mirror. It was too much to be reminded of why she looked the way she did.

' Everybody else is happy, why can't I be? Why am I the one like this?'

Usagi clenched her fists, tears building in her eyes, threatening to spill. She let out a shriek and the tears came out.

" Aaahh!!" she screamed again, grabbing her hair and pulling as hard as she could.

Downstairs, her family sat and ate breakfast in silence. They were all worried sick about her, including Shingo. Especially Shingo.

He listened to his sister's cries and gripped the kitchen table. Listening to her cry was becoming nerve-wracking and there was nothing he could do about it.

Ikuko quietly ate her food. She had tried to help her daughter but Usagi had only blocked her out. It broke her heart to see one of her own children like this, and for three years at that.

Kenji Tsukino felt hopeless, and very, very angry. He knew that son-of-a-bitch was too old, and no good for Usagi. But did anyone ever listen to him? Nooo, they did not. So now he had a heart-broken daughter crying over what's-his-face. If Kenji ever saw him again, out would come a gun, and he would be very pleased at the chance to use it.

Finally, Usagi let go of her hair and stopped crying. Her tears slowed down and only a few slid down her face. Slowly she reached for a tissue, wiped the tears from her red eyes and blew her nose loudly.

She paused when she heard a small beeping noise. Usagi threw the used tissue away and reached for the small bracelet, sitting on her vanity, long forgotten.

The communicator beeped again and so she opened it. Usagi found herself staring into Haruka's face.

" Wha-"

" There's a Senshi meeting at Rei's and you need to be there, Koneko," informed Haruka. " Setsuna said it was important and that she had something to tell us."

" But it's been three years and Galaxia's been defeated so why now?"

" I don't know, which is why we are having a meeting. Michiru and I are coming to pick you up, whether you like it or not. It's about time you got out of the house, Kitten," declared Haruka.

" But-"

" No buts! We're almost there so be ready 'kay?" Haruka shut off her communicator and ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair. She noticed Michiru kept staring at her.

" Too harsh?" Haruka asked, flicking her eyes from the road to the woman next to her.

" Just a bit."

--

Usagi had no choice but to get dressed and ready for Haruka and Michiru. When she walked downstairs in a white blouse paired with pink Bermuda shorts, her hair up in her two odangos, and her face wiped clean of any trace of tears or blotchiness, her family was shocked. Even more when she ate half a bagel and told them she was heading over to the temple to see some of her friends.

" Have fun dear," smiled her mother, relieved that Usagi was going outside and getting some fresh air.

" Bye Mama." Usagi kissed Ikuko on the cheek and left when she heard Haruka pull up in her driveway.

Michiru and Haruka smiled when they saw Usagi walk down the driveway. Usagi opened the car door and sat down in the backseat of Haruka's convertible.

" So what's this all about?" she asked promptly when Haruka got onto the road.

" We're not quite sure," answered Michiru. She turned in her seat to smile at Usagi. " How are you doing Usagi?"

Usagi closed her eyes. The wind whipped her long hair around her face. She wanted to float away with it, but that wasn't possible.

" I've felt better."

--

And that ends it for the second chapter!

Review please! Thx!

Chris


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Summary: A power-hungry planet has already conquered its galaxy. Now it's moving on to Earth. But they're looking for someone… and something. Takes place 3 years later. Sailor Starlights come back.

--

Haruka stopped the car. They had arrived at Rei's. Usagi slowly got out and stood there, gazing up at the temple. It had been so long since she had come here. Most of the time she stayed home. Sometimes she would venture out to the park, but that was about it besides school.

Haruka noticed that Usagi didn't move.

" Come on Koneko, everyone is waiting for us," Haruka said, laying a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

" Yeah…" Usagi's voice trailed off. As if guiding her, Haruka lead Usagi up to the temple.

Inside, the Inner Senshi and Hotaru sat around a table, waiting for the others to arrive. No one spoke yet they knew they were thinking of the same thing. Usagi.

The door opened and everyone automatically turned their heads towards the door. Michiru was the first to appear, followed by Haruka. Last to walk through the door was Usagi.

Usagi sat down immediately when she came in. She didn't look at anyone knowing that they were itching to ask her a billion questions. Usagi could feel their eyes staring down at her. She hated it.

The silence in the room was stifling. Minako grew tired of waiting and spoke.

" Hey, Usagi, how have you been?"

" Okay. I guess."

Makoto wanted to kick and punch the hell out of Mamoru. Seeing Usagi not like herself for three long damn years was killing her. She hadn't seen Usagi smile or laugh at all during that time.

The awkward silence descended upon them again.

" Where the hell is Setsuna?" wondered Haruka out loud.

" Right here."

Setsuna slid the door open and stepped inside.

" What's wrong?" asked Rei jumping to the issue.

Setsuna sighed.

" I was standing at the Gate of Time when a voice was calling out to me. She told me that danger was approaching Earth and we needed to protect its people."

Ami frowned. A new evil?

" Then she said something about another princess that came to Earth. The voice told me that she was the only one that could stop the danger ahead."

Setsuna paused to let everything sink in.

" Do you think they meant Usagi?" piped up Hotaru. Setsuna shook her head. Everyone was surprised at the action.

" No. When I told them I only had one princess, they said it was a different person. Not Usagi."

Rei didn't like this.

" How can you trust this person? We have no idea who they are. They could be the danger for all we know."

Again, Setsuna shook her head.

" For some reason, I trust this person. The voice was a female one and…" Setsuna stopped.

" And? And what?" prompted Makoto.

" The voice was so familiar…like I've heard it before, but I don't remember where…"

--

The journey to Earth was a silent one, as Kakyuu, Healer, Maker and Fighter all were thinking about different things.

In Fighter's mind, she was, no doubt, thinking about Usagi. The blonde-haired Odango. But every time Fighter thought about her, she was reminded about Usagi's destiny and _him._ Her happy mood had turned sad.

Maker was busy sorting out her own thoughts. There was only girl that could match Taiki's skill level in all things academic. She was modest, shy, humble and quiet. Maker was ecstatic at the thought of seeing Ami again.

Healer refused to think about Minako. Absolutely refused. Yet somehow, the blue-eyed blond still managed to pop up in her mind no matter how hard Healer tried to her block out. Of course, she refused the very idea of liking Minako because she didn't. Nope, not at all. Well, maybe just a little…

Princess Kakyuu's thoughts were of her Starlights. She didn't like to see them in the state they were on Kinmoku, so she thought that maybe a visit to Earth would help them. But what if it made them feel even worse? It would be all of her fault-wait.

Kakyuu's train of thought was interrupted. She could feel something, a dark energy, an evil force moving towards… Earth. The force was strong, and the feeling she got was a bad one. But just as quickly as the aura she felt came, it was gone.

--

"Oomph!" grunted Yaten as he landed on Earth or more specifically, Taiki. Taiki groaned.

" Get off Yaten, you weigh a ton!"

" I do not!" snapped Yaten as he rubbed his head and slipped of Taiki's back. Just as Yaten was about to yell at Taiki for his comment, Princess Kakyuu cut in.

" Now is not the time, Healer- or uhh, Yaten," she said, still a bit flustered at the fact that her Starlights were now male. Taiki got up and brushed himself off.

" What do we do first?" he asked.

They had landed on the roof of a building. The sun was setting on the east side.

" I guess we have to find somewhere to sleep," answered Kakyuu.

Seiya leaned against the edge of the rooftop. He stared at the sunset before him. Colours were splashed against the sky, acting as the canvas. It didn't matter if he was here. Odango had her Prince Charming so she wouldn't need him anyway. Man, he was feeling pretty lousy and the sunset didn't make him feel any better, so he turned his back on it to focus on what Princess Kakyuu was saying.

" Got it?" Kakyuu finished.

" Got what?" Seiya walked over to where Taiki was standing and stood beside him. " Got what, Princess?"

" Call me Kakyuu here, or people are going to start to wonder," she chided Seiya.

" Got what?" Now Seiya was getting annoyed that no one would tell him what was going on.

" We're going to find somewhere to live, then tomorrow morning we'll figure out everything else, like food, clothing, and yes, you can go see Usagi again," said Yaten, smirking at him. " Happy?"

Seiya blushed.

" Yeah, yeah, fine," he mumbled. He shoved a pair of sunglasses on his face and together, the four of them set off.

--

A/N Yes I know that this chapter was short, but the next one will be longer!

R&R

Chris


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Summary: A power-hungry planet has already conquered its galaxy. Now it's moving on to Earth. But they're looking for someone… and something. Takes place 3 years later. Sailor Starlights come back.

--

A girl woke up to the sounds of chirping birds. It was early morning around 4 or 5 am. The sun was already rising and the sky was tinted a light blue.

' Huh? Where am I?' she wearily rubbed her eyes and sat up before doubling over in pain. Alexis clutched her stomach. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts all varying in size and shape.

' Oh, God my head hurts and I look terrible too,' she groaned silently. After a while with the help of a nearby tree she managed to get up. Alexis noted her surroundings. She was standing what looked like a park. Luckily, no one would notice her, as she stood hidden in the tall trees and lush bushes.

After a few minutes, her legs couldn't hold up her body anymore, and once more she fell to the dirt ground. Alexis leaned her head against the tree and brought her knees to her chest. Memories of what had happened came flooding back and she started to cry quietly to herself.

--

Princess Kakyuu shifted around in her bed. She was restless and couldn't sleep anymore. After more moving and shifting, Kakyuu got out of the queen-sized bed she had been laying on. She snuck a look at Seiya who was sleeping on the other queen-sized bed in their hotel room. Yaten and Taiki shared the room beside them. She tiptoed slowly past the sleeping Seiya and managed to slip out to the balcony.

Breathing a sigh of relief when she was outside, Kakyuu stared out at a sleeping Tokyo. There wasn't a lot of movement going on. It was early, much earlier than when she normally got up.

Kakyuu frowned. She was hit with another feeling. It was a different aura, one she hadn't felt before. Yet it wasn't like the one she got when she was traveling to Earth. It felt a lot like the Moon Princess's aura, the brightness, warmth, purity and innocence was the same… except this one was so much sadder, there was a lot of pain. Kakyuu shut her eyes briefly. Where were these feelings coming from?

--

Haruka stumbled out of bed that morning and managed to get herself elbowed in the stomach on the edge of the stair banister.

" Oww! Goddamn it!" muttered Haruka, as she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. Michiru was already there with her back to Haruka.

" What are you looking at?" asked Haruka, coming up behind Michiru and wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist.

" I'm looking in the mirror," Michiru said calmly, not a bit surprised by Haruka.

" What do you see?"

" I see darkness, I see hope, and I see… Seiya?" Michiru stated, a flash of surprise on her face. Haruka let go of Michiru and took a step back.

" Seiya?!" she practically yelled. Michiru covered a hand over Haruka's mouth.

" Shhh! Don't wake Hotaru up!" she hissed. Haruka removed Michiru's hand and grabbed the Deep Aqua Mirror off the kitchen table. Seiya's face smiled back at her.

" Why is he back?!"

Michiru shrugged her shoulders.

" Perhaps this is a good thing."

" How is this a good thing?"

" How is it a bad thing?" countered Michiru. " Besides, I know a few girls that would be more than happy to see them."

Them being Seiya, Yaten and Taiki of course, which the mirror now showed.

" But WHY did they come back? Is it because they heard about the danger?" Now Haruka was pacing around back and forth between the kitchen and living room.

" I'm sure they just came back for a visit because Princess Kakyuu is with them," Michiru said smoothly, holding up the mirror. " Calm down Haruka. I see that look in your eyes. I think she would be the happiest out of them all to see them, and you know it."

Haruka stopped walking and looked at Michiru.

" After all that happened after they left for their own planet, she probably misses him a lot more than she lets on," Michiru said.

" Yeah. I guess you're right."

--

Seiya and Taiki sat on Yaten's bed while they made arrangements for the day. Kakyuu was in the bathroom, taking a shower. Yaten stood in front of a full-length mirror checking his appearance.

" So where are we going to live? I mean we can't stay in a hotel the whole time," asked Seiya. " I don't even know how long we're going to be staying."

" Kakyuu said maybe a month or so. That means we need somewhere to stay and I believe I found a place quite near our old apartment that will do," said Taiki.

" What about food, clothing, transportation, money?"

" Money we still have from being idols and all, Seiya can go look for a car and Yaten and Kakyuu can go shopping for clothes," replied Taiki.

" Wow, I'm impressed," said Seiya, raising an eyebrow. He fell back onto the comfortable bed under him.

" Hey! Get off! I just made that!" yelled Yaten. He turned around and glared at Seiya.

" No," came the simple answer.

" Why you little-"

" Last time I checked, you were the shortest here, shrimp!"

" Okay, okay! Enough!" Taiki stopped Yaten from jumping onto the bed. But before Yaten could do anything, Seiya jumped up and said before shutting the door behind him,

" I'll be out."

--

Usagi was staring at something in her hand. A small pink teddy bear keyring. The only thing she had that was his.

' Does he still remember me? Maybe he has a girlfriend. I wonder what he's doing right now.'

In those three years, she had never stopped thinking about Seiya. Even before Mamoru broke up with her. Of course she was feeling guilty about thinking of Seiya when she supposedly had Mamoru, but that didn't mean she had feelings for him, right? He was her friend, he was there for her during everything, and he risked his life for her. Seiya was her friend.

The phone rang, but Usagi made no movement to pick it up. Ikuko knocked on Usagi's door.

" Usagi, it's for you!"

" I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" came Usagi's voice through the closed door.

" It's Haruka and she says it's urgent!" Ikuko could hear Usagi reaching and grabbing the phone in her room.

" I got it!"

Inside her room, Usagi spoke into the phone.

" Yes Haruka?"

" Hello Koneko! I was wondering if you wanted to go outside for a while," said Haruka cheerfully, a little too cheerfully. Usagi narrowed her eyes.

" What's the catch, Haruka?"

" Haha, what catch?" laughed Haruka nervously.

" Haruka," threatened Usagi.

" There's no catch! But there is a surprise…"

" What surprise?"

" Come outside with me, Michiru and the girls and we'll show you!" Usagi could tell Haruka was grinning on the other end of the phone.

" Does everyone already know?"

" No, just Michiru and I."

Usagi debated this for a minute. Go outside with all of her friends in three years, or stay in her room and cry.

" I'll go."

" Good 'cause I'm pretty sure you're going to be a very happy Koneko when you see this!"

" Why are you so cheerful, Haruka? You're beginning to sound like Minako." Usagi was genuinely curious.

" What? I am not," Haruka insisted. " Now meet us at the Crown okay?"

" Yeah, yeah, I'll be there." Usagi hung up the phone. She felt lighter than she had ever felt in a long time.

' I wonder what the surprise is.'

--

A/N You already know what the surprise is don't you? Anyway, R&R! Keep your eye out for my new story Bittersweet Revenge!

Chris


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Summary: A power-hungry planet has already conquered its galaxy. Now it's moving on to Earth. But they're looking for someone… and something. Takes place 3 years later. Sailor Starlights come back.

--

All of the Inner and Outer Senshi excluding Usagi sat restlessly at the Crown.

" Last year of high school and she's still late for everything!" muttered Rei, checking her watch and impatiently tapping her foot.

" Don't be so hard on her, Rei," said Ami.

" Why can't you tell us now, Haruka? Come on, please? I can't wait any longer," begged Minako. Haruka shook her head and grinned at Minako.

" Aww," Minako complained as she slumped in her seat. Setsuna motioned for Michiru and Haruka to join her a few feet away from the others.

" Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Setsuna nervously after checking to see none of the other girls would hear her.

" I'm sure seeing them will make them happier than they are now," said Michiru.

" At least do it for Koneko okay?" Haruka said. Setsuna relented.

Somehow, Michiru had contacted Kakyuu at their hotel and both agreed to the Crown. Kakyuu was positive that her Starlights would be more than happy to see their old friends again. Even Michiru had to admit that the Inner Senshi had missed them, some more in particular.

--

Usagi didn't know why she had let Haruka talk her into going to the Crown, surprise or not. Like she had said before, nothing would make her happy. She was pretty sure of that.

' Except… maybe… ugh! How? He's so far away, who am I kidding?'

She started to walk faster. When Usagi got to the Crown, she saw that everyone else was waiting for her.

" About time you showed up," snapped Rei when Usagi finally made it to their table in the far corner. When Rei saw the sad look on Usagi's face, she wanted to slap herself. Usagi already felt bad, so why make it worse?

" I'm sorry, Usagi, I didn't mean it to sound so harsh," apologized Rei. Usagi sat down beside Hotaru and folded her hands on her lap.

" It's alright, don't worry about it," said Usagi, looking down at her hands. Hotaru stopped drinking her chocolate milkshake and turned to Usagi.

" Usagi, is something wrong?" asked the little girl.

" No, don't worry about it," Usagi assured Hotaru, repeating what she had said to Rei. She managed to force a tiny smile onto her face.

' Don't worry about it. That's what I say all the time. Do I mean it?'

--

Alexis woke up again, not realizing that she had fallen asleep against the tree. Her head still hurt, but the pain was subsiding. Instead a flood of emotions came pouring in. Anger, sadness and pain were probably the strongest ones she felt right now.

She fingered her birthmark. It was right between her collarbones and looked like an arrow. An arrow for a warrior… Alexis could have laughed. She wasn't a warrior. If Alexis were a warrior, then she would have been able to save her race, her family, friends, planet, hell, she would have been able to save her galaxy. An arrow…

Alexis flicked her head up. Her eyes searched frantically around her. She had it with her when she had transported here, so where was it?

Out of the corner of her amber eyes, Alexis spotted something glimmering in the sun. Breathing a sigh of relief, she crawled towards a simply designed bag that held about two-dozen of her custom made arrows. Alexis loved these arrows, as they were her only source of protection. The arrows were coated in a special formula and were one of a kind. Her mother had cast a spell on them so no matter how far Alexis shot these arrows, they would magically appear right back into the over-the-shoulder-bag that her best friends had given her for her birthday.

Best friends. Her best friends, Isabella and Dylan were gone. It seemed like yesterday that Alexis was with them, laughing and talking on her birthday, five months ago. The day, her mother had dropped the bomb on her.

--

Ami sat beside Minako and Rei waiting for something. Haruka had only said it was something special. Ami wondered what it was but a small part of her was hoping it was what she thought.

' But the chances of that happening are like two to a thousand. I really wish it was that two, though.'

Beside her, Minako was practically jumping out of seat for the surprise that Haruka promised her. She loved surprises but hated waiting.

' I wonder what the surprise is,' she pondered, then was shocked when a picture of a certain someone popped into her mind.

' What?! No, it couldn't be him. Even if it is, which I so doubt, why would I be happy at the chance of seeing him again? I don't like him, not at all!'

Michiru stood beside the booth at the Crown with Haruka by her side. She watched Minako for a moment. The blonde had been jumping around seconds ago, and now she sat stock-still. Michiru's gaze went to Ami. Most of the time Ami was thinking, but it looked as though her mind was in overdrive, since she was biting her nails and frowning. Across the table sat Usagi. Usually Usagi's emotions were portrayed on her face quite clearly, but now her face was unreadable.

The sound of the bell over the entrance door to the Crown rang. Haruka turned her head towards it and there they were. She motioned with her head to come over.

" Hello everyone! How are you?"

Usagi was trying to drown out the outside noise when she heard everyone gasp and start to talk all at the same time. So she looked up and saw… Princess Kakyuu!

She gasped too, but her thoughts were of who had come with Kakyuu to Earth.

' If Princess Kakyuu is here, then what about Seiya? Is he here too?'

Minako sat on the edge of the booth on the side that faced the door so she was the first to see Princess Kakyuu. She nearly screamed out loud when she saw Yaten and Taiki trailing behind her.

' Oh, my God… they actually back! Aaahh! They're back! They're back! He's back!'

When Ami heard a sound not normally made by humans come out of Minako's mouth, she was curious to see what Minako was staring at. When she saw him, Taiki, come up to their booth, she drew her hand to her mouth.

' So it was that two percent…'

--

End of chapter 5! So how did you like it? The next chapter will be more entertaining, don't worry. R&R!! R&R!!R&R!! I'm just going to keep begging until you do!! R&R!!R&R!!R&R!!

xoxo

Chris


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Summary: A power-hungry planet has already conquered its galaxy. Now it's moving on to Earth. But they're looking for someone… and something. Takes place 3 years later. Sailor Starlights come back.

--

Yaten followed Kakyuu into the Crown with Taiki right behind him. He wasn't sure what to think about seeing Minako again after three years. Even though three years had passed, her face was still etched into his memories. Seeing Haruka motion for them to come closer to where Minako sat was driving him crazy. When Michiru had called Kakyuu at their hotel, he had spent even longer in the bathroom than normal, trying to get ready.

' Might as well admit it, maybe I do like her…'

' How is she going to act when she sees me? Will she be happy?' was what was running through Taiki's head. Biting his lip, he looked to where the Senshi of Earth sat. The first person he saw was Minako, who stared at them with her mouth open. He was pretty sure Yaten was staring like that at her too. Then he saw her. Her head turned around and purple eyes met blue.

Taiki saw Ami's hand fly to her mouth. He smiled at her as he got closer.

" Hello everyone, how are you?" Kakyuu was saying. Taiki's eyes never strayed from Ami, as she stared right back at him.

" You're back…" she whispered, removing her hand. A huge smile broke onto her face.

" Want to go somewhere and talk?"

" Sure…"

Yaten saw Minako before she saw him. She still looked the same, only older. Her eyes first saw Kakyuu, then him. She made this strange sound, to which he smirked.

" Oh my God! You guys are back! How are you? How's Kinmoku? I can't believe you're back!"

' Yup, it's definitely Minako…'

But for some reason, her eyes avoided his. Yaten didn't know why, so he spoke up.

" Hey, Minako."

Now she looked at him.

" Hi, Yaten. How are you?"

Boy, was he surprised. When did she become so soft-spoken around him? He had prepared himself for one of Minako's loud outbursts.

" I'm fine. You?"

The others watched this exchange with confusion. They all knew Minako liked Yaten and since when was she so quiet all of a sudden?

" I'm good. Do you… want to go somewhere with me?" Yaten asked slowly.

Minako's large blue eyes showed curiosity, shock and something else Yaten couldn't tell.

" Uh, s-sure, I g-guess," she stammered, getting up and following Yaten out of the Crown, just like Ami and Taiki had done a few minutes ago. Usagi kept silent while everyone else bombarded Princess Kakyuu with questions.

' Where's Seiya? How come he didn't come with the others? Maybe he didn't want to see me…'

" Usagi?"

Usagi lifted her head up to see Kakyuu sitting down beside her.

" I'm sorry Seiya isn't here, when Michiru called me, he left and told us he was going out. I'm not sure where he went."

" But he came to Earth with you and Taiki and Yaten right?" she asked.

" Of course!" replied Kakyuu. Usagi got out of her seat.

" I'm going to go find him."

--

Seiya put his hands into his pockets as he strolled around the park.

' I wonder what Odango is doing right now,' he mused.

Usagi ran. She didn't know where she was going, but clearly her feet did. She slowed down as she panted for air and looked around. Her feet had led her to the park. Up ahead, she saw a figure walking away from her that looked a lot like…

" Seiya!!"

Seiya didn't hear someone call his name the first time. Around the fourth time, he came to his senses and turned around.

A running figure with two odangos on top of their head came towards him. Seiya took his hands out of his pocket as Usagi came running headfirst into him.

" Hey, Odango, what have you been up to?"

When she finally let go, Seiya saw that she was crying. He wiped some of the tears away from her face.

" Why are you crying?"

" Because it's been three years since I saw you last, I missed you, baka!!" she yelled at him, even though she was smiling the first real smile she had in years. She hugged him again, the strength of her hug making Seiya take a few steps back.

" I missed you too," he said as he hugged her, resting his head on top of hers.

" What a touching moment. Maybe I should interrupt you later. No, I change my mind. I like now!" cackled a deep voice above them.

Seiya and Usagi broke apart. A man dressed in armor floated above them.

" Who are you and what do you want?" yelled Seiya.

" I want to rule this galaxy, that's what I want! And you're getting in my way!" the man yelled back. He grabbed something from a pouch on his hip and held it up.

Usagi squinted against the sun. It looked like a crystal.

" Deon Gem, create monsters of doom!"

" Huh? Deon Gem? What's that?" Usagi frowned.

" Wouldn't you like to know!"

The ground started to shake. The crystal that the man was holding glowed a bright green.

" Uh, Seiya, what's going on? I don't like this!" panicked Usagi.

" I don't exactly enjoy it either, Odango!"

" Have fun, kiddies!" The man in armor waved and disappeared into a black portal.

" Hello, anyone? Seiya and I are in the park and we're under attack! Somebody please come and help us! Hurry!" shouted Usagi into her communicator. Out of the ground, large monsters made out of cement came out.

" Odango, transform, now!"

" MOON ETERNAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

" FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!"

The monsters were built like huge robots made out of wet cement. They started coming closer, and soon had Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter surrounded by at least a dozen of them. One of them flung their arm back and shot a blast of wet cement at Sailor Moon.

" Aaahh!" she screamed as she dodged it.

" STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" The creature's head reared back as it took the hit, then roared and started to fling more cement at the two Senshi who had just arrived.

" Are you guys okay?" asked Sailor Mercury as she and Sailor Star Maker appeared on the scene.

" EEEWW!! This is disgusting!" wailed Eternal Sailor Moon. Wet cement covered her legs from mid-thigh and down.

" I can't move!" The cement had hardened and now she was stuck in place. The creatures started to advance on the stuck heroine, who was desperately trying to set herself free.

" STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Two of the monsters closest to Eternal Sailor Moon exploded and disappeared. She smiled a bit at Fighter as a way of showing her thanks. But her smile quickly turned sour as she looked behind Fighter's shoulder to see Maker go down.

" MAKER!" screamed Sailor Moon. Fighter turned around to in time to see a shot hit Sailor Star Maker directly at the back of her head and chest. Mercury looked on in horror. She couldn't do anything as she too, was stuck.

" URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" More monsters went down. Uranus followed by the other Senshi arrived.

" VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" yelled Sailor Venus. The creature got hold of the chain and whipped it around. Venus, who had the other end of it, was flung into a nearby tree. Her eyes closed and she slumped down.

" Noo!" shouted Healer, as she ran to where Venus fell. She cradled the unconscious Venus in her lap.

The few seconds spent on watching Venus slam into a tree, and Healer rushing to her side was enough for the six remaining monsters to trap Sailor Pluto, Neptune and Kakyuu from moving or attacking. The only ones left free were Uranus, Saturn and Fighter.

--

A/N End of Chapter 6. Things are just beginning to get interesting… hehe… so stay tuned!! Please review!!

Chris


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Summary: A power-hungry planet has already conquered its galaxy. Now it's moving on to Earth. But they're looking for someone… and something. Takes place 3 years later. Sailor Starlights come back.

--

Sitting by the tree, Alexis tried to shove all thoughts out of her head when a ear-piercing scream did it for her. An old feeling of déjà vu swept past her.

' No, please no, he can't be here!' prayed Alexis, squeezing her eyes tight. " Please don't let it him… it just can't be!"

When she heard another scream, and the sound of terrified bystanders running by, all her hope was gone.

' How does he know I'm here? I can't let him hurt anymore people…"

Wearily, Alexis stood up. The hours of sitting and resting gave her some strength. She grabbed her bag of arrows and slung it over her shoulder. Looking around to check for anyone that might notice her, she carefully slipped out from her cover of trees and bushes.

Back from her home planet, her father had always wanted Alexis to be trained like a warrior and had ended up being better than most of the royal guards. To that she was thankful.

Quickly and as silently as a cat, Alexis held onto a tree branch and swung herself on top of it. She climbed up higher. From there, Alexis could see mostly everything spread out in front of her. Shouting from her right proved to be what she was looking for. What surprised her was that there were people around those creatures trying to fight them off.

' They don't know what they're up against," thought Alexis. She jumped off the tree and sped towards the battle.

--

" Where's Rei and Makoto?" yelled Fighter as she dodged another blast of wet cement that was flung at her.

" We're right here! Sorry, one of these things was about to leave the park when we caught it, so we told the others to go ahead without us," shouted Sailor Mars coming up behind Sailor Jupiter.

" Dammit! It got me!" swore Uranus. Plastered with cement from the waist down, she tried to twist herself out.

" MARS FLAME SNI- hey!" Mars was getting ready to attack when one of the youmas grabbed her. " Let me go!"

It swung her up into the air and abruptly let go. Screaming, Mars managed to land on Jupiter.

" Oof!" groaned Jupiter. Now Saturn and Fighter were two against six. They were outnumbered, and the others couldn't help them.

Saturn held her glaive over her head to block an attack that was aimed towards her. It never came.

Everything just stopped, even the creatures. Saturn peeked out from behind her glaive. An arrow had hit the youma in front of her. She wasn't sure where it had come from, she was just grateful someone had saved her.

More arrows came flying through the air and each landed right where they were supposed to, on the monsters. They paused and suddenly turned to stone. Cracks began to form starting from where the arrows were, and the creatures turned to dust. The Senshi looked around in bewilderment as the cement that had trapped them chipped, and crumbled to the ground.

--

Alexis stood on a sturdy branch of a tree. Under it were two people. One seemed to be hurt, and the other appeared to be trying to help the blonde one.

She grabbed three arrows out of her bag and positioned them on her bow. Taking care, she aimed them at three of the monsters, and pulled back her bow. She let go, and they hit right on target. Alexis pulled out three more and did the same thing. She was weakening, she could feel it, as she put a hand on the tree to stable herself.

--

The Sailor Senshi detransformed back into their normal clothing. Most of them were still shocked from the events that had just happened. Ami ran to Taiki who was stumbling after his hit to his back. Minako was still unconscious in Yaten's lap. Seiya was looking after Usagi, and the others were trying to collect themselves.

" Minako? Minako, please wake up," said Yaten, as he brushed Minako's long hair out of her face. He was relieved when her eyelids fluttered, then opened.

" Didn't think you cared so much," she whispered hoarsely, smirking slightly.

" Well of course I care, I don't want you to die!" he explained.

" Good…" Minako coughed and she turned her head to face Yaten's chest. " Thank-you…"

Yaten smiled at the girl in his lap.

Ami bent down to try to help Taiki while he tried to stand up.

" Taiki, you really should sit down somewhere, I don't want you to fall," Ami said worriedly.

" No, no, I'm fine!"

" Still, I'd feel better if you sat down somewhere," insisted Ami, guiding Taiki over to a bench. He sat down on the bench. " Here, let me see your head."

She gazed at the top and back of Taiki's head, her fingers running over the bumps. She stopped when he winced at the one near the middle of his head. It was bleeding a bit, the blood beginning to trickle down his neck.

" Oh, no!" Ami cried. " You're hurt!"

" It's ok, it doesn't that much at all, I'll be fine!" Taiki tried to convince Ami. But Ami refused to listen to him so she grabbed a handkerchief out of his pant pocket. Gently, she dabbed at the cut. The two sat in silence until Taiki decided to start restart the conversation they had before Usagi had called on Ami's communicator.

" So what's happened here on Earth during those past three years we were gone?" asked Taiki. Ami paused, not sure of what to tell him.

" Well, this was the first youma attack we've had since Galaxia," offered Ami as she continued to wipe Taiki's wounds.

" And?" probed Taiki.

" Umm, well it's the last year of high school and we're going to graduate in about two months time with me being the valedictorian. I'm studying in the medical field, Rei wants to major in business, Makoto in cooking, umm, Minako still wants to become an idol and Usagi is taking a year off." Ami giggled despite herself. " What about you?"

" Mostly we just train, sleep and eat everyday. Our everyday life isn't exactly exciting. Although sometimes we have a feast or balls every now and then," answered Taiki, who started to relax under Ami's touch. He had heard the small giggle she had let out, and he loved the sound. So soft and clear, the sound was beautiful.

--

Kakyuu paused speaking to Makoto. Another feeling swept by her, the same one she had felt standing outside on the hotel balcony. Something was wrong though. The feeling she got felt like it was dying out.

' The brightness of a star is fading…'

Someone was near them, someone unknown, yet familiar. Kakyuu's eyes were drawn to the tree that Yaten and Minako were under. But she wasn't looking at them; she was looking above where they sat.

A shadow stood hidden amongst the leaves and branches.

--

Getting away before they saw her was a priority. She couldn't risk them seeing her. What if they worked for him? No, after what had happened, Alexis couldn't trust anyone anymore.

' My mother let her guard down and see where I am now,' she thought bitterly. ' The only one left…'

The pain and dizziness in her head returned, and Alexis's vision began to blur. Her eyes couldn't see properly anymore, as the tears filled them. Her legs buckled and gave way. Alexis had fainted and she was falling... straight towards the ground.

--

Time to end chapter 7… yes it was a bit too quick...oh well. The next chapter is when Alexis and the Senshi finally meet each other. I wonder what happened to Alexis on her home planet? Hmmm… the suspense… don't forget to review!! Thanks for reading! R&R!

Chris


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Summary: A power-hungry planet has already conquered its galaxy. Now it's moving on to Earth. But they're looking for someone… and something. Takes place 3 years later. Sailor Starlights come back.

--

Princess Kakyuu turned uneasily back towards Makoto and Rei. She quietly addressed them, and the Outer Senshi that were beside her.

Motioning towards the tree, she urged them to look up. Haruka tensed up beside her.

" An intruder," Haruka hissed, curling her fingers into fists. Kakyuu laid a hand on Haruka's stiff arm to prevent her from doing anything.

" No, they may be an intruder, but the aura around them is a good one," Kakyuu whispered softly, turning her head back to the tree.

" Are you sure?" Makoto asked, getting ready to transform again.

" I'm positive…"

For a moment it was as if she could absorb the pain that was radiating from the shadow in the tree. Her red eyes suddenly grew large and she let out a small scream as she raised her arm to point towards the tree. Everyone turned to their own heads.

The shadow was slipping out of the tall tree, heading straight towards the ground.

Haruka was the first to react. In almost slow motion, she raced over to the area where Yaten and Minako were sitting and somehow managed to catch the person who fell from one of the top branches of the tree.

The others all ran over to see Haruka lay somebody down onto the soft green grass in the park close to Yaten.

Usagi let out a gasp when she saw the figure. It was a girl, probably around the same age as her. Her eyes were closed; the clothes she had on were torn badly. She was wearing a one-shoulder top that bared her midriff that bore many cuts and bruises, just like the rest of her body. The skirt the girl was wearing was had practically been reduced to rags. A bag that held a bunch of arrows had been placed down beside her. Her brown hair lay astray around her face. She was covered in dirt, grime and blood, with tear paths strewn down her face and neck.

Kakyuu was in shock. This girl was the one that was giving off an incredible aura that surrounded her.

Judging by the way she looked, she must have faced something horrible.

' Could what she had to endure was as bad as Galaxia? Or could it have been worse?'

Ami pushed past Michiru, who had tears in her eyes and a hand over her mouth. Surveying the cuts and bruises, she made a decision.

" These cuts won't need stitches, but they do have to get cleaned to avoid infecting them," Ami judged.

" I wonder what happened to her," Hotaru said what they had all been thinking.

During the whole ordeal, Setsuna had stayed silent.

' Who is she? And why does she seem so familiar? Just like that voice…'

--

Usagi sat in between Seiya and Haruka. She was almost scared, since everyone knew that Haruka didn't like Seiya at all. Her eyes darted from Ami and Taiki who were in their own little world, catching up with each other, to Minako and Yaten, who weren't speaking, but Minako was laying her head on Yaten's shoulder.

' How come I'm the only one that is alone? Why is life so unfair to me?' screamed her thoughts.

" And then he yelled, 'Deon Gem, create monsters of doom!'" Seiya said leaning against the living room table at Rei's.

" What? What's a Deon Gem?" Rei pounced on Seiya.

Before he could reply, Usagi stood up. She wanted to be alone right now, without having to talk to anybody.

" I'm going for a walk," Usagi said abruptly. Quickly, she left the room.

Haruka and Seiya both turned to stare after her.

" Is Odan- I mean Usagi okay?" Seiya was going to say 'Odango' but since Haruka was right there, he chose not to. " By the way, where's Mamoru? Shouldn't he be here?"

Haruka bristled at the name. Everyone stopped talking and avoided Seiya's eyes.

" Never, and I repeat, never mention that bastard's name ever again." Haruka spoke in a low and deadly manner.

" Wait, did something happen? Did he hurt Odango?" Seiya's eyebrows shot up. Now he didn't care whether or not Haruka heard him.

" Maybe Usagi should tell you this, when she's ready to," Ami's voice rose up.

Haruka pushed herself up. Brushing her pants off, she gazed towards the door that Usagi had left through a few moments ago.

" I'm going to go after her." Without waiting for an answer, she too left.

Since Hotaru didn't really understand what was going on between Usagi, Haruka and Seiya, or the silent glances between Rei, Makoto, Ami and Minako, she decided to bring up another subject that wasn't so touchy.

" What do we do about her?"

Of course, 'her' referred to the girl sleeping in the spare room down the hall.

--

Kakyuu and Michiru sat on chairs beside the bed where Alexis lay. Kakyuu watched the slow rising and falling of Alexis's beating chest.

" What do you supposed happened to her?"

" I'm not sure. But it had to be something awful." Michiru's voice was barely audible.

" Do you get that feeling from her? That feeling of fear, sadness, anger…"

"Yes, but I wonder…"

Kakyuu gave Michiru a questioning look.

" Setsuna told us a voice spoke to her about a danger that was coming. And that only a princess could stop it, but it wasn't our princess. I'm wondering…"

" Yes?" prodded Kakyuu.

" Is she the danger? Or could she be the princess?"

--

Usagi hurried down the many steps of the Hikawa Temple. All she wanted to do was go home, lock herself inside her room, and cry. After all, she did have a lot to cry about.

' Wasn't I supposed to have a future with my one true love? What happened to that destiny? Where did it go?'

" Koneko!" Haruka jogged up beside Usagi. " Where are you going?"

Usagi slowed down.

" I want to go home."

" But the Starlights are here, you've hardly said a word to them since they arrived!"

" So? Why do you care? Why all of a sudden, are you so friendly with them? Why can't anyone leave me alone for once and mind their own business?" Usagi lashed out at Haruka. Haruka stopped, shocked that Usagi had just yelled at her.

Usagi turned away, and started to walk faster.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

Catching up, Haruka firmly grasped Usagi's shoulder and whirled her around.

" I care about you. That's why. You haven't been yourself since him, and I hate seeing you like this. I thought that since the Starlights had arrived on Earth anyway, maybe with them here, you'd return back into your normal self again. But I guess you haven't." Haruka told her honestly.

" But I thought you didn't like them." Usagi avoided the older woman's piercing eyes.

" You could say I changed my mind."

--

End of chapter 8. How did you like it? R&R!!

Chris


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Summary: A power-hungry planet has already conquered its galaxy. Now it's moving on to Earth. But they're looking for someone… and something. Takes place 3 years later. Sailor Starlights come back.

--

She kept hearing voices. They sounded like real people, but that couldn't be true. She was alone. Where was she anyway?

_It was comfortable here; Alexis could fall into a deep sleep. But she had been trained to be alert at all times, but she was tired, her body was weary. _

_The voices were getting louder. Were they coming to get her? She should wake up. Alexis tried to open her eyes. Her mind felt like it was shutting down._

_Voices… they didn't sound like they were going to hurt her… but she could be wrong… like when her mother had wrong… _

_So wrong…_

--

Hotaru, Setsuna, Taiki and Ami entered the guest room at the temple. The small room seemed much smaller now.

" How is she?" asked Taiki, before Kakyuu shushed him, telling him to be more quiet.

" She's still asleep," Michiru informed him. Glancing back at the girl, she asked them,

" What do we do when she wakes up?"

" Ask her a few questions, like why is she here," Haruka said casually entering the bedroom.

" We don't want to scare the poor girl!" exclaimed Michiru. " Where's Usagi?"

" Outside talking to Seiya."

" Is she okay?" asked Ami anxiously.

" Yeah. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Hotaru sat staring at Alexis. Alexis's hand moved slightly, and her head turned towards the other side of the room.

" I think she's awake," Hotaru announced. Kakyuu, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Ami and Taiki all faced the bed.

Alexis shifted again, and let out a small groan. Her eyes tightened, and slowly opened, before blinking twice and shutting again.

Suddenly, her eyes flew wide open and her hand moved up to her mouth, letting out a terrified scream. Her eyes scanned the room, and seeing seven people, she scrambled to the farthest edge of the bed.

" Get away from me!" Alexis cried out.

' Who are they? Why are they here? Where am I?'

Looking down, she was dressed in a shirt and shorts. These couldn't have been hers.

" Who are you? What are you trying to do to me?"

" We should be asking you that question," retorted Haruka. Michiru elbowed her in the ribs to shut her lover up.

" You're on Earth," Kakyuu told the scared girl.

" Earth…" For a moment, Alexis's eyes glazed over, before snapping back. " My mother told me to come here…"

" Your mother?" Ami was taken back. Where was this girl from?

" Who's your mom? What's your name?"

" Not until you tell me where I am, and that you don't want to kill me!"

Hotaru practically skipped up to Alexis.

" My name is Hotaru. I don't want to hurt you. I think you're a good person, I can feel it." Alexis blushed. She bent down and smiled softly at Hotaru.

" Thank you Hotaru, for being so nice to me." She turned around to face the others. " By any chance, are you the ones that were fighting those things in the park?"

Haruka didn't know what to say. How did this complete stranger know who they were?

" How did you know?" Ami expressed her curiosity. Alexis shrugged. She didn't really, but had decided to take a risk.

" What's your name?" asked Hotaru.

" My name is Alexis."

' Alexis. Why does that name ring a bell in my head?' Setsuna racked her mind for an answer.

" Where are you from? What are you doing here? Who sent you here?" Haruka demanded. She crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted answers and she wanted them _now_.

" Let her sleep, then tomorrow, you can give Alexis the third degree," Setsuna insisted, her mind still working overtime. Haruka gaped at Setsuna and was about to start arguing.

" Let's go, come on," laughed Michiru, pushing Haruka out the door. Every else followed, but Hotaru stayed behind for a second.

" Have a good rest, Alexis. Please don't be scared of us. We're not bad people," said Hotaru.

" You're a nice girl Hotaru. And thank you," Alexis replied, smiling fully at the little girl. As soon as Hotaru shut the door behind her, Alexis almost immediately drifted off to sleep.

--

" How are you?" Seiya asked as he and Usagi trudged through the park.

" Fine," was her one-worded answer. But they both knew that she wasn't fine, not by a long shot. Out of the corner of his eye, Seiya watched Usagi.

She looked bad. Her shine seemed to have faded into oblivion. Her eyes no longer had that clearness to them anymore. The clothes she was wearing were droopy, baggy and too big for her. It wasn't that the clothes were too small; it was Usagi that seemed to have shrunk.

Her cheekbones stuck out, as did most of her other bones. It made her large blue eyes pop out. Usagi's skin looked deathly pale to Seiya.

" Odango, do you want to go get something to eat?" offered Seiya. Maybe eating something would help her.

" No." Seiya was shocked.

' Since when does Odango turn down food?'

" Usagi, what's wrong? You really don't seem like yourself," Seiya said. Usagi kept walking. Seiya was serious, she could tell. He didn't usually use her real name that often.

' I could almost laugh. I haven't been myself for such a long time…'

Seiya steered her to the nearest bench and forced her to sit down.

" Odango, tell me what's wrong." It was more of an order than a question.

" Nothing's wrong."

" Tell me."

" Nothing's wrong."

" Tell me!"

" No."

Seiya refused to give up. If Usagi wanted to play like this, than so be it.

" Yes."

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

Usagi was tiring out.

" Quit it already, Seiya!"

Seiya shook his head. He was determined to find out why Usagi was like this.

" I'm not going to stop until you tell me what's wrong."

" Nothing's wrong! I'm totally fine!"

" Usagi! Something is wrong, why don't you just admit it!"

His face was a few centimeters away from hers. His dark blue eyes bore into her light blue ones.

' His face… it's so close to mine… it's like he's trying to see into my soul…'

Tearing her gaze away, Usagi moved further away from Seiya. She could no longer feel his body heat mixing with hers.

Usagi wrapped her arms around herself, despite it being summer.

" Fine, something is wrong," she admitted. Tears welled up. Seiya noticed this and immediately became even more concerned for Usagi.

" About a month after you left, Mamoru-"

" Wait, Seiya interrupted, " Mamoru is the reason that you're upset?"

" Seiya, listen! Do you want to know or not?"

" Well, he told me that he was going back to America to study, but he wanted to break up with me." Now the tears started to flow. " He didn't want our destiny to be in the way of his dreams."

Seiya was dumbstruck. Why in the world would somebody want to leave someone like Odango?

Usagi cried and cried, having to have Seiya hold her in his arms. Even though it wasn't him that was crying, Seiya still felt heartbroken over Odango.

' I guess she still loves him…'

--

A/N Hotaru wouldn't be that nice to Alexis would she? I mean, she is an Outer Senshi after all… well tell me what you think!!

REVIEW!!

Chris


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Summary: A power-hungry planet has already conquered its galaxy. Now it's moving on to Earth. But they're looking for someone… and something.

--

Usagi still wept quietly in a corner of Rei's living room. Seiya sat with her, whispering in her ear. Everyone else were either sitting around or standing waiting for Alexis to speak.

When she had woken up a few hours later, Haruka had insisted that Alexis tell them what was going on. So she was now sitting in the floor in an unfamiliar territory about to tell her story to a bunch of strangers.

" Talk," demanded Haruka, tapping her foot.

Alexis shut her eyes briefly before she began.

" My name is Alexis, and I am the royal princess of the planet Orthia in the galaxy of Tiene. I'm also the last survivor. In the galaxy of Tiene, there are three main planets, those being Orthia, Pire, and Slayne. Pire is the moon that revolves around my planet and Slayne in a figure eight. Our planets have always been in a war because of it. The people of Slayne insist that Pire is their moon, but we think that it is ours.

About a year ago, the current ruler of Slayne, Seltius Faragon, made a suggestion to my mother about a proposal to me. Of course I refused, because I didn't trust him. My mother had a bad habit of being too trusting. She immediately agreed. So I was supposed to be wed four months ago. I rebelled against the wedding. I guess I was being selfish- my mother said it was good for our planets to become allies once and for all."

Alexis paused to take a breath. All of the Senshi were still confused to why she was here.

" Well, one day, my best friend Isabella was walking past the conference room in the palace. She overheard someone yelling and decided to eavesdrop. The door was slightly open, so she peeked inside. It was Seltius, and he was talking to someone else that Isabella couldn't see. She heard him say that the once he married me, he was going to dispose of my mother and me so that he could rule Orthia. When my mom found out, she cancelled the wedding.

Seltius was furious. He swore that he would get revenge on my planet and that's what he did. Two weeks later, my mother found out that he had taken over Pire by force. After Pire, he came for Orthia. He killed everyone, every living soul on my planet. I'm the only one that survived."

Taiki was listening to the story carefully. When Alexis said that Seltius had taken over Pire by force, he didn't know that people were living on it.

" Do people live on Pire?"

" No, only couple of beings that protect Pire from invaders."

" So how did you find out about Earth?" questioned Rei.

" Right before she died, my mom told me to come here. I don't really know how, but I transported right before Seltius's monsters killed me," shrugged Alexis.

Haruka was still skeptical. How was she to know if this girl was outright lying?

Setsuna frowned, her face showing that she was thinking hard.

" Wait!" she burst out. " What was your mother's name?"

Alexis answered,

" My mom was Queen Tara of Orthia, why do you ask?"

Realization dawned on the Senshi of Time.

" Finally! I remember now!" she crowed. Looking around excitedly, Setsuna said,

" Do you remember when I told you about that voice that told me about the upcoming danger? That voice was she! Queen Tara!"

" How do you know it was her?" Michiru raised an eyebrow at Setsuna.

" I recognized her voice! She was right! I did know her! I spoke to her a few times when she traveled through the Gates of Time, so she invited me to Alexis's birth ceremony. That's where I remember," Setsuna explained.

" But my mother, she's dead. How could she have talked to you?"

" Sometimes my real mother would talk to me," interrupted Usagi. Her tears had stopped coming, and she spoke so quietly, that Alexis had to strain to hear.

" I never was really sure how she did it, but she would come and talk to me just out of the blue."

Seeing how Alexis wouldn't understand anything that was coming out of Usagi's mouth, Ami told Alexis about their past, right up until Galaxia.

" Wow," was all she could say.

" What's the Deon Gem?" Seiya asked. The question had been bugging him since it had came into his mind.

" Deon Gem?" Alexis was astonished.

' How does he know about the Don Gem?'

" Yeah, that guy you mentioned- Seltius you said? Well, he held up this big crystal and told it to create monsters," expressed Usagi.

Alexis's heart stopped cold.

" Wait, he used the Deon Gem? Did he say anything about the Mies Gem?"

" Mies Gem?!"

Minako was confused.

" I still don't get what's happened, and now I have to remember all of this new stuff! THIS IS SO NOT MAKING SENSE!" she complained. Alexis blushed.

" There are three gems, one for each planet. The planet of Slayne has the Deon Gem. Pire has the Mies Gem, and Orthia has the Aerol Gem. The crystals are passed down from the ruler of each planet to the next royal heir. That's why Pire only had a couple of guards. They were there to protect the Gem."

" So who has the Aerol Gem now?" said Makoto.

" I do," replied Alexis. After he clothes had been washed and mended by Setsuna, Alexis had quickly put them on, since it belonged to her and it was a comfort to have something that she owned. On the belt of her skirt, there was a small leather pouch that Alexis gingerly removed. Grabbing hold of the crystal inside, she held it up for the others to see.

The Aerol Gem glinted in the light, giving off a light yellow tone.

" It's so pretty!" breathed Usagi.

" Thanks," said Alexis as she put it away. She yawned loudly. " I'm really sorry, but I'm dead tired. Do you mind if I go and-"

She pointed down the hall.

" Go ahead," Rei told her. " I know it's tiring for you."

" Thank you again," Alexis said to them all, before heading to the guestroom to sleep. The moment the door closed, everyone turned to everybody else and said the same question,

" What?"

--

End of Chapter 10. Now did that explain a lot, even though it was rushed? Hehe...

REVIEW!!

Chris


End file.
